Happiness always-TMNT
by Auzurii
Summary: After everything that has happened...we never thought we would see Master Yoshi again...at least not like this. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE OWNERS! (disclaimer)
1. Chapter 1

**Master Splinter's P.O.V.**

Present day, in the lair

So much has happened since that day when the mousers destroyed our home, the returns of the shredder, the ninja tribunal, our human friends, the alien invasion, bishop, and so much more. The good and the bad has happened but not the worst.

Leonardo the oldest son has become a great leader and has past my expectations long ago.

Raphael, my second oldest son is brave, passionate and loyal to a fault. His strength is, I must say is incredible and he uses it to protect those he loves.

Donatello is my second youngest son and the most intelligent. He has a most gentle spirit that thrives on the beverage coffee.

Michelangelo my youngest, is our pure sunshine, our heartbeat...without him our family would be lost.

"Master Splinter! Have you seen Mikey? I'm getting worried I haven't seen him all day!" Leonardo said as he ran up to me with his brothers at his side all with concerned faces. I sighed "Leonardo you know what you must do." Looking into the eldest's eyes I continued, "Find your brother before he finds himself in trouble."

With that they left leaving me alone in the lair to watch my stories in peace. "Michelangelo please be safe." I whispered as I sat on the couch reaching for the remote, until I felt a presence in our home. "Who is there?" I demanded as I gripped my staff in my hands as I realized it had already left. "Most concerning..." I said as my eye caught something red, wet and freshly splattered on the floor. "Blood...but my sons were not injured, nor was I..." This does not bode well...please be safe my sons.


	2. Chapter 2

Leonardo's P.O.V.

Where could Mikey have possibly gone? I was on a building looking down into the streets, hoping to find my youngest brother..."Where is he?!" I mumbled, frustrated that I didn't keep a closer eye on him. My other brothers went in different directions hoping to cover more ground and for better chances.

Streets with trash, people walking with other people, cars passing by, and signs that screamed with light. Nothing unusual and no little brother. I was about to go to the next rooftop when I heard a loud yell from behind the building I was on, along with tires screeching.

"HEY! LET ME GO!" Yelled a familiar voice...it had to be Mikey! I looked down and what I heard was confirmed when Mikey kicked a lone Foot ninja onto his back. My little brother jumped to his feet and was about to take off when a man in a white flowing robe shot him with a tranquilizer. How I know is because it had a needle on the end with glowing words that said "Tranquilizanator".

"We shall eliminate you, 'Bloody Demon', some demon you are! The boss said you would be dangerous but this was too easy!" Those words made my blood boil...but where did this Bloody Demon nonsense come from?

"Get ready to die freak!" As the man in the robe got ready to shoot, I jumped down unsheathing my twin Katanas with the wind flowing through me. I sliced the gun into four pieces and doubled kicked the man down. I stood protectively in front of Mikey, swords ready for combat. "Do not touch my little brother!" I growled as I heard Mikey say, "Awesome entrance dude! Leo you're totally my favorite brother right now!"

I hid my smile from sight as I glared at the fleeing foot ninja and the strange man in the robe. When I was sure they were gone, I turned around to look at my brother to find blood on his cheek. I kneeled down in front of him to untie him from the binding on his hands and checked for any injuries. I was surprised he was quiet not to mention still and that only made me worry.

"Hey Mike? Is something wrong? Here I'll carry you if it makes you feel better." I said as he nodded in gloom and doom. "Hey Leo?" he whispered as I picked him up. "Yes Mikey?" I replied, wondering if he was hurt internally and I couldn't tell. "Dude, they broke my skateboard!"

I mentally sighed in relief but was quickly replaced with sympathy as Mikey cried into my neck. "Let's go home."


	3. Chapter 3

**Master Splinter's P.O.V.**

My stories had ended long ago...where were my sons? I walked to the my room to meditate on the matter of the blood that had troubled me so much...and the fact my sons had not come home yet. Before I could sit down and began meditation, Donatello came in breathless and alone. "Master Splinter! Did anyone come home yet? They won't pick up their shellcells!" My son then raced to his lab and started his tracking system he had installed in the phones.

"Donatello rest assured your brothers are alive-" I started to say when my red masked son came in thundering, "ANYONE HERE?! PICK UP YOUR SHELL-CELLS FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" He was in deep distress but it faded some when he realized Donetello was in his lab and I was here as well.

"Yo brainiac, what's up with our phones and where's Fearless and Shell-for-brains? Don't tell me he's still missing!" Raphael stomped into Donetello's lab with very little patience for little else. I followed him into the lab, heard the machines beeping, Donetello's fast typing and Raphael's deep breathing and stepped out to make tea. So much noise...my ears twiched to the labored breathing from behind the front door to the lair as my eldest and my youngest son toppled into the room.

"My sons! Are you well? What has happened?...is Michealangelo overweight again?" I asked as i lifted my sons off the floor, Raphael and his brother came out from the lab to assist me. "Sensei!" My youngest proclaimed, shining his bright blue eyes at me; hehe I made a funny.

"What took ya guys so long?" Raphael demanded as he hit Michealangelo upside the head and frowned at the blood on his cheek. Blood...

"Geez Mikey, give me a heart attack while you're at it! What happened?" Donetello looked at his cheek and said, "Let's get you cleaned up first, then you can explain why we had to look for you in the first place."

Before Donetello could get his first-aid kit I had it already in my hands for him. He blinked then smiled, "Thanks Master Splinter" as he went to cleaning Michealangelo's wound. I looked over my eldest, pleased to see he was unharmed and well. "I have made tea, come my sons we have much to disscuss. Michealangelo, especially you. You have much to explain about your disapperance." I said after the youngest was bandaged well and could walk.

"Heh Splinter's got tha' look in his eye, eh Mike?" Rapheal whispered as Donetello nodded in agreement.

**Michealangelo/Mikey's P.O.V.**

Oohhh shell, this is bad news all over but how is it my fault that I got jumped while skateboarding?! I already told Leo the story while he carried me home so I knew he had my shell on this one. Seriously I can't even skate in my own sewer without getting turtle-napped while being called the "Bloody Demon" I mean really, what kind of name was that? I'm frazzled enough without Raph adding to my trama! Then as soon as I get home I get called 'overweight' by Master Splinter! This is all muscle I tell you! And of course the baddies who took me was in league with the foot which broke my board! My beloved skateboard, broken! I had that board for years and it was broken by a foot ninja and some weird guy in a robe.

Geez a turtle can't take a break...I must have been silently fuming too long because I felt all eyes on me all of a sudden.

"Michealangelo is something troubling you my son?" Master Splinter must have said that before because he had this really worried look that made him look ages older.

"oh, uhh what? I was thinking of pizza falling from the sky for dinner." i said with a smile, yeah wasn't the best thing to say but it did the trick. All of the tension and bad juju in the room went away as Sensei smiled and Don snorted. He probably had a theory that was against what I said but I don't like it this serious. I will when I need to but this isn't something that bad.

"Mikey you gotta stop reading those comics, they're bad for your brain. Or what's left of it." Raph said as he shook his head but I knew he was smiling in the inside.

"Do you want me to explain what happened or do you?" Leo said with that stern look on his face. "The stage is yours big bro, now take it away!"

**_LATER AFTER EXPLAINATION_TMNT_**

"Donnie! Please please please pleeaaaassssseee fix my skateboard!" I begged (with dignity of course) my dear brother Donetello. I was currently distracting him from his experiment thingy which could prove useful in the future but my skateboard was more important at the moment!

My big brother only sighed in irratation and said, "Don't you have flips to do mikey?"

As if on cue my older brother Leo came in, grabbed my arm and said, "You still have 25 more flips to do Mikey, you're almost done!" Since I was being dragged away I tried "the look" on Donnie. He stared at me and my giant blue eyes which were threatening to tear up, then he sighed.

"Alright, alright already! I'll fix your board for you. Now off you go now, do your flips." I must have had the biggest smile ever on my face because he smiled too...it's been awhile since I've seen it.

When Leo finally reached the dojo he patted my head and whispered, "Nice job little brother" to me as I stood up to do flips. Yeah I'm just that good.

Done after 25 flips later, I was laying on the floor like a snake just because I could, I could tell Leo had something he wanted to ask me as he sat next to me.

"Hey Mikey?" he asked me quietly as I looked up at him and stared at him. He started to stare back and after a minute or two we busted out laughing about it. When we had calmed down I said, "What's up Leo? No need to be shy of the Battle Nexus champion!"

Leo only rolled his eyes at that and said, "Mikey with me, that's annoying but bearable but with everyone else they hate it. Especially Raph but that isn't what I was going to ask you." I remained quiet so he continued, "Master Splinter said someone went home for a second then left leaving blood behind...was that you?"

**_um...i wanted to post this story for awhile so here it is as in my head. comment and reveiw please! ~Auzurii_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Leonardo/Leo's P.O.V.**

Mikey went quiet for a few seconds, then he looked back behind me and I felt Raph and Donnie sit next to me and Mikey. "you're not tellin' us everything, are ya Mike?" Raph said, speaking for all of us.

"I said I wouldn't tell but...he never said I couldn't write it!" Mikey laughed weakly, showing nervousness.

"I'll get my notepad." Don said as he rushed out the door and Master Splinter entered the threshold. "My sons...it is best we hear it as a family." Our father whispered as he sat in Donnie's spot.

"Got it! Here you go Mikey, and when you're done let someone read it out loud so we can all hear it at the same time." Don said hurriedly, his curiosity eating him. Mikey took the pen and paper and started to write with eagerness, only looking up when he finished and he simply said, "Done." as he gave the paper to Don.

Don cleared his throat and began the story:

* * *

So, this is what happened bros; well, after Leo and Raph had their usual arguing match, I needed some air.

The lair, at the time, was full with bad vibes and some were so strong I could smell them! so I went past the arguing couple (just kidding dudes) and ran out of the lair with my skateboard and through the sewers. 

I went topside , to a roof, the one closest to that awesome pizza place we always order from. just as i took out my skateboard, I was suddenly jumped by these weird men in white flowing robes and hoods so you couldn't see their faces, like they were angels (really evil angels).

there were at least 32 of them and they kept jumping around me while mooing like cows, which got my attention. it worked when I laughed and said, "You guys are more fun than a barrel of monkeys!"

I was quickly pushed down from behind to the ground, while my hands were being tightly bound to where it hurt. "Owww! Can't you give a turtle a break?" I said when they picked me up and started to throw me into the air chanting "the Bloody Demon has fallen! All hail the Boss and his glory!" 

I once wondered what it would be like to fly, but I never wanted to try by getting thrown off a roof! "Whoa! Hey guys? Um, I am not feeling so good about this!" just as i was about to meet my doom, one of the evil angels tripped and dropped me on another guy and that's all I needed. "Cowabunga dudes! You're messing with the Battle Nexus champion here! Get ready to get shell-shocked!"

I back flipped without my hands and managed to land on my feet and started to run across rooftops, this is happening while my hands tied. I ran for hours without stopping but my hyperness and non-leaving energy finally ran out. I jumped down from the roof I was on and into an ally hoping to catch my breath for a bit in the darkness. 

I shouldn't have stopped but I was soo tired and everything started to ache, I just had to stop. I would have called but tied up hands could be a problem! I stayed there for a few minutes, and guess who showed up? The evil angels and a foot ninja! Turtle luck being true to form as always.

But before I could get up and try to fight, the foot ninja sliced my beautiful face and told me to stay down in defeat. that's when I heard someone scream, "THE BLOODY DEMON! HE IS HERE!" That sure got their attention, and it bought me enough time to slip away...into a dead-end. 

"Oh shell..."I mumbled as I turned around to see a hooded figure colored...holy turtle, it was blood! After the dude finished beating the white off the evil angels, I noticed the foot ninja were no where to found. he noticed me and whispered quietly, "Do not speak of me...I am the true Bloody Demon." 

we both went still like when Raph sees a bug on his shoulder...right before he freaks out. Anyway we heard a van's tires screech nearby, (it was really loud) and the Bloody Demon said, "Your help is coming." and that was the last thing he said until it hit me, my hands were still tied! "HEY! LET ME GO!" I yelled at him and he turned around startled. "...I did not lie. Your help is coming." with that he vanished, it was like he was never there.

That is when my hero and I guess my help came, so Leo can tell you the rest!

* * *

**Donatello/Donnie's P.O.V.**

I could tell that we all sat there silently thinking, 'Bloody Demon are you a friend or foe?' To be honest I thought they had mistakened the name or title...but what would a worldwide legend be doing in New York? I pondered this and I did come up with a few theories but none could really be placed in the present situation without more data...but I am glad that he helped Mikey. But why? And how did he know Leo was coming to help him?

Leo was the most stealthy out of all of us because of all of his extra training so how did the Bloody Demon know? "Hey brainiac, care to share?" Raph's accent pulled me out of my thoughts and back into reality. Reality had many eyes to stare at me, did they notice they tend to do that often?

"Donnie?" Leo asked me worriedly.

"I have heard rumors about him on the internet but he is purely just a legend that people tell all over the world." I continued when no one seemed to have a question or comment, "His legend states that he only comes out at night...to find kidnapped children. Then return them to their homes and protecting the weak at night. He's only called the Bloody Demon, because the children he returns are never the same, and the only proof of his existence is the blood he leaves behind...other than the blood, he simply vanishes."

We all took a moment to soak in the information, well except our youngest.

"DUDES! I MET A LEGEND AND DIDN'T KNOW IT?!" Mikey yelled, got up and atarted to get that look in his eyes.

"Mike, we don't know enough about this guy to try to find him!" I started to say but our orange clad turtle contiued to speak excitedly.

"He's like the Nightwatcher and Silver Sentry! He's a hero and I didn't even know! Turtle Titain could team up with him and we could go all over the world! COOOLLL!" Mikey's eyes got as big as plates when he spoke like this...

"What do ya think Fearless? Should we meet the guy, because those weird men came after Mikey when they were looking for him. How do they mistake a mutant turtle for some bloody demon guy?" Raph said suddenly, which made all of us think. "Yeah...how would they mistake Mikey for him? Very interesting..."

* * *

**I really tried to make this long yet good. comment please! -Auzurii**


	5. Chapter 5

**Raphael/Raph's P.O.V.**

'My little brother got jumped by some goons because of some bloody guy? Are ya kiddin me?!' I growled in anger as I left the room almost running to the lair door, twirling my Sai's into my belt I yelled, "I'm going out!" and I left like nobody's business!

* * *

**TOPSIDE**

"...where's that pizza place again?" I asked myself in frustration as I gazed upon New York city from the rooftop with the water tower. The lights of New York seemed so hectic and calming...I almost forgot why I was up here in the first place.

The wind flowed into me as I took a few deep breaths...'calm down' I thought to myself.

I sighed and shook my head and almost decided to go back home when I heard a fight close by in an ally where I accidentally broke the lights to a few night ago.

"AHHH! GO AWAY! I'M WARNING YOU! HELP! CASEY! LET ME GO!" I knew that voice, it was April! Just like that I could feel the power of my rage build up as I charged into the wind and felt myself fall into the darkness.

When I reached the ally I could tell April and my best bud Case' were unconscious and bleeding. "CASEY! APRIL! NOOOOO!" My heart went into overdrive as the thugs met my sai's.

I was trying to focus on not killing the idiots but I felt my control slip away really fast. I saw red and heard them cry out "MONSTER! HELP! AN ALIEN IS GONNA-" I didn't let them finish.

I tried to stop myself but my anger won the battle in the end but just as I was about to finish the job for all of them, a hand, strong but gentle pulled my shell backwards and I missed.

"...stop. They have been beaten. You may rest easy...your friends are fine. Now go. They have heard you and are coming." the voice whispered quietly into my ear.

"What the shell?!" I yelped as I turned to meet the owner of the voice but no one was there. I looked around panting and feeling myself go back to normal. The sirens were loud...they were close with help...April and Casey will be fine.

I jumped to the rooftop of the building and watched as the ambulances picked up Casey and April and sped off to the hospital. Plus the thugs who I beat up but the police were there too.

"Go home. You need help as well." This time when I turned around I saw who the speaker was...just like Mikey wrote. The Bloody Demon was right next to me and I never noticed.

"I need help? Listen here pal, I'm fine but who are you?! Why did you help me and rescue Mikey?! Talk or I'll make you!" I yelled as I pointed a sai where his neck would be.

"...you are crying. Those are not tears of joy but of fear." he whispered as I lowered my sai and felt my face. He was right I had cried and I didn't even realize it. "Go home where your heart is." he said.

I growled, took a step back and ran back home. The guy creeped me out, he knew I was afraid to kill but how? I don't know him! I looked back behind me to see if he was following me but he was gone with the wind.

My anger came back and it gave me enough energy until I reached my room, passing my family. I know they're worried but I just want some sleep tonight.

"Raph? You okay?" Leo asked through my door than opening it since I didn't answer. "Raph?" he tried again.

"Leo...I just want to sleep." I said not showing him my tear-streaked face.

"...alright. See you in the morning." Fearless said as he closed the door.

"Casey and April are in the hospital...I didn't do it." I replied as I heard him take a deep intake of air and say, "Of course you wouldn't do that Raph, but please explain in the morning. Ok?"

"Sure."


	6. Chapter 6

**Michelangelo/Mikey's P.O.V.**

"..Mikey...up...wake up..." I groaned and put my pillow over my head to block the insistent voice.

I felt someone pull my arm slightly and heard muffled talking. It could soo not be morning already.

Then all of a sudden I'm guessing one of my brothers took my pillow away and put it under my head...where it belongs!

'that's weird...why would they put my pillow back? Why would he be whispering in my ear to wake up?

Shouldn't they be yelling by now?' I thought curiously.

I found myself in a beautiful park with roller coasters! And it rained pizza, all the kinds ever made!

"...And there's no turning back (oh no) when your heart's under attack..." a song's lyric flowed into my head urgently like it held a message.

'well, that was random...wait what's going on?' I thought as I saw the roller coasters melt into black goo that smelled horrible!

I must have dreamed before because my world just turned black...literally.

Smoke replaced the air as I began to choke on it...and the only light was from the fire starting to come up from the ground...

'whoa...' the trees burst into flames too, as the park's grass turned into sand...and I was sinking in it! Pizza turned into...weird ninja things. Soo not tasty.

But I was starting to panic because I started to cough really bad, I couldn't breathe! I wanted to call out for my brothers but a soothing voice sang to me...

"...you would not believe your eyes, if ten million fireflies, lit up the world..."

Like there was a cue, a whole swarm of fireflies started to swirl around me, causing a tornado putting out the fires and gently took me out of the sand.

"...it's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake...when I'm asleep...cuz everything is never as it seems..."

My good dream started to reconstruct itself until my brother's face screamed in mine, "MIKEY WAKE UP!please...wake up little brotha...you're scarin me."

I realized it was Raph's voice and started to feel a burning sensation in my lungs. The need to breathe but for some reason I couldn't open my air passages...like I breathed in smoke...

* * *

**Raphael/raph's P.O.V.**

I only woke up because I needed to use the bathroom but as I went past Mikey's room I heard him gagging and coughing...he wasn't sick though.

I opened his door and peeked in to make sure he was alright...which he wasn't. By the time I went to his side he wheezed a little, exhaled sharply then went limp in his bed.

"...Mikey?" I said as I shook him lightly, then a little harder when he didn't respond.

'Oh SHELL!' I thought over and over as I tried to wake Mikey up, my heartbeat going 2000 miles per hour and I realized him being dead completely took me over as I roared, "MIKEY WAKE UP!"

I could hear the rest of my family start out of their rooms and sprinting down the hall as I whispered, "please...wake up little brotha...you're scarin me."

"Raph? What's going on?! Wait, Mikey isn't breathing! DON!" Leo started to say until Donnie shoved him out of the doorway and began his Dr. Don thing...but I knew Mikey was gone.

I was real close to a major break down until I heard a sharp intake of air coming from Mike's direction.

"...I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes..." he muttered as Don made him sit him up, now fully awake.

"Mikey are ya alright? What happened to you?! Why'd ya die in yer sleep?!" I said quickly in my Brooklyn accent before anyone else could say anything.

Mikey breathed deeply and thanked us for doing what we did.

But we didn't really get to do anything at all.

* * *

**Leonardo/Leo's P.O.V.**

"Donatello, Raphael, Leonardo, Michelangelo, go to bed we will discuss this event in the morning. Donatello please check over Michelangelo then return to bed." Our father's voice floated into the messy bedroom.

"My sons...understand this event has distressed you all in many way but we must not forget that the sun will bring another day." He said, but something seemed familiar about this situation...did this happen when we were young?

"Guys...what's wrong? Did something happen while I was sleeping? Am I late for training?!" Mikey asked as he regained composure and was now fully awake.

I looked into his deep, ocean and bright, clear sky blue eyes which were wide and honestly confused.

"No...nothing happened...you just had a nightmare is all. How are you feeling Mikey?" I knew I lied to him but I wanted to tell him when the others weren't full of adrenaline.

"Yeah do you have any discomfort or strange sensations at all? Aches, pains anything?" Don started to interrogate him with all kinds of medical questions, when Raph pulled me into the hall and asked me a question.

"...did that just happen again?"

**Early Morning**

I wasn't able to sleep so I decided I would train and meditate. I had just finished my katas, four times already so I sat down in my usual spot in the dojo to start meditation.

"...what hurts the most, was being so close..." flowed into my head as I was meditating and I said, "Mikey turn down your music, it's too loud."

"...still harder, getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret..." the song got slightly softer...it was then that I noticed it was a single voice singing.

"...Mikey? Something wrong?" I said as I opened one of my eyes but to my surprise...no one was there. So I continued to meditate thinking it must have been a figment of my imagination but the singing came back.

Though it was only a whisper,

"...I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out..." it sounded in pain but also apologetic...

"...there are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok but that's not what gets me..." it sounded so familiar...and I asked,

"who are you?"

I wasn't expecting a response and none came except the feeling of sunshine on my face.

* * *

**REFERENCES ARE FIREFLIES BY OWL CITY AND NEVER SAY NEVER BY JUSTIN BEIBER /WHAT HURTS THE MOST BY RASCAL FLATTS**


	7. Chapter 7

**Donatello/Don/Donnie's P.O.V.**

I did not get enough sleep last night...at all. I woke up...to Mikey staring into my face...nearly giving me a mini heart attack on sight. My brain was not prepared for any abnormalities yet...it was too soon...and without caffeine no less!

"Duuuddde...I can't really tell if you're awake bro." Mikey said, then he got his devilish smirk on his face...oh no...please not now...I cannot deal with his trials yet! Just let me slumber in peace...I rambled in my head, hoping my only younger brother could hear my thoughts telepathically.

No such response came until the only response appeared which I could have done without as Mikey yelled,"COWABUNGA!" as he lept into my bed and onto me, making the oxygen in my lungs disappear within mere moments of time.

"Morning...Mikey...yes I am awake...now...would you please get off...?" I managed to say with much difficultly.

"Sure Donnie. Not!" My little brother laughed at my plight.

"Mikey, please get off!" I groaned, struggling beneath his weight until a strong force pulled Mikey and put him on floor...with thud.

"Ya done with waking up sleeping beauty, eh chucklehead?" Raph asked with a grin.

"Thanks Raph...I can breathe again...geez Mikey, you're heavy!" I said a little irritated but I was almost used to it. Almost.

"Come on shell-for-brains, let's give Don a few minutes to wake up and you got to make our breakfast!" Raph said as he dragged the orange, reluctant turtle out of my room.

I sighed as I sat up in my bunk bed, studying my rumpled and tangled, purple sheets for no real reason. Then I jumped to the floor and went straight to bathroom to freshen up.

* * *

**Breakfast**

"Great scrambled eggs Mikey, as usual but don't let it get to your head." Raph muttered as he stuffed his face with warm, cooked eggs.

"Yeah Mikey, it's really good." Leo commented so I added in, "I believe this deserves a round of applause." Mikey got up and bowed as we clapped lightly.

When we were done I did the dishes and Raph dried them.

"Wash faster Donnie!" Raph said impatiently to me.

"I am going as fast as I can Raph! And you better not break any dishes this time!" I shot back in annoyance. I still didn't get my coffee yet.

"Donnie, if yer gonna gripe at me like ya are, then get some coffee and get it over with!" he growled in sparks of anger.

"If you made any I would have!"

"Make it yourself! I'm not yer maid!" Raph yelled next to me.

"In this state I'm surprised I even remembered your name Raphael!" I shouted back.

"Oh yeah, DONATELLO?! You think you're so smart don'tcha!"

"Yes and I have tests that prove it! ...and... RAPH, I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY WE'RE YELLING!"

"Uhh...actually it's just you Brainiac." Raph said normally.

I slapped my forehead and used my hand to wipe my face in fatigue and what's the word...crankiness.

"Just make my coffee Raph." I mumbled as I slid into a nearby chair, finished with washing dishes.

"Geez Donnie, if ya keep this up you'll turn into a coffee addict! Do ya really need coffee that bad?" he asked me turning serious.

I glared at him and half threatened-half joked, "Do you want me to stay like this all day?"

He shrugged and finally, FINALLY started to make my coffee. Our brother Leo, peeked through the kitchen with Mikey behind him.

"Is everything alright in here?" Leo asked us with a worried expression that hid more than it let on. I was about to ask about it when Raph said, "Peachy."

"Dudes you sounded like you were about to turn into sumo wrestlers and fight!" Mikey said with a serious expression to go with that ridiculous comment. That alone made me fall out of my chair and laugh until it hurt.

Soon my brothers followed suit and 2 minutes later our Master came in and looked at the commotion, smiled and left.

When we gathered our bearings and I got my coffee (Thank God!) we went into the family Dojo for morning training...to find it replaced with a family meeting.

"Yay, no training!" Mikey exclaimed in excitement, while Leo looked disappointed but understanding, and Raph looked...well, like Raph.

Master Splinter began to speak, "My sons, we are having this meeting for three reasons. The first is our human friends Casey and April are hospitalized...they are recovering very well do not be troubled. Raphael will tell us what has happened to them in a few moments. The second reason is this 'Bloody Demon' fellow and if he is friend or foe. The third is what we will discuss after the first two...What had happened to Michelangelo last night. That is also Important because it has happened before in the past."


	8. Chapter 8

**Donatello/Don/Donnie's P.O.V.**

After the discussion with master splinter we decided to test the Bloody Demon or B.D. for short. (It was Mikey's idea) was he our friend or our enemy?

Tonight we will finally find out, and honestly I have been itching to figure this guy out, to know how he ticks, how he thinks and why. In my mind there are all kinds of theories, equations and more theories that I made. But...all that can wait.

Mikey almost died but our Master will not tell us why or how. He said it happened before but...I do not recall any event like that...or exactly like it.

Maybe...a thought started to formulate that may have been the answer but a rough, loud, voice that belonged to Raph completely destroyed it!

"DON LET'S GO!" he shouted to baffle me further.

"What?" I managed to say as he grabbed my wrist and pulled me to the door.

"Don, the plan remember? We're going to do it tonight, wait, did you bring the rope and everything else?" Leo asked as I started to remember.

_'Geez, where does the time go?'_, I thought.

"Yeah, it's all in my satchel...which I don't have.", I replied.

"I have it dudes! Let's roll!" Mikey squealed with excitement as he took out his repaired skateboard. (I fixed it due to a begging/crying Mikey that wouldn't leave me alone.)

"Alright, everyone know the plan before we leave? This won't work a second time!" Leo said as he eyed Mikey who wasn't listening anymore and was fidgeting constantly.

"Mikey? Did you get all that? Mikey!" Leo shouted as our youngest brother tossed me my satchel and ran saying, "Last one there is a rotten egg!"

* * *

**TOPSIDE**

I was in my position on top of the water tower with my stuff ready and waiting for the signal, but there was none. I looked in my bag and took out my shell-cell, it was already eleven o'clock! What was keeping my brothers?

I reviewed the plan inside my head, it was simple:

Leo and Raph disguised as monsters was supposed to 'ambush' Mikey, who was casually walking around with headphones in and basically make B.D. appear to save Mikey. After he showed up, I was supposed to hit him with a tracking device and tranquilizer dart.

Did I make this plan?

No.

Did I like this plan?

No again.

Did my brothers really think it would work?

Yes, yes they did.

I shook my head in frustration and sighed. The signal was Mikey's girlish scream, which was unmistakable...nothing could possibly muffle it!  
"CRACK!" bellowed from below as I felt the wood give out and I began to fall with the debris!

Out of all the intelligent things I could have said or done, I let myself fall from the top of the water tower and mumble "huh?!" like an idiot! I was using my head again instead of my ninja training, now back in focus I saw a chain that was not falling so I grabbed it.

I climbed the chain and realized that there were arrow shaped spikes on it. When I got to the top my satchel was waiting there for me! But...it was right next to me when the roof caved in...it should have fallen! I climbed out and untied the chain from a ladder...that was not there before.

"Guys?" I said aloud and it hit me...aren't the tops of water towers made out of metal and not wood? I grabbed my bag, fished for a flashlight, which I found, and pointed it downward into the tower. No water, just a few papers, empty water bottles, fruit, vegetables and a blanket. Signs of someone living in here...a homeless person?

I jumped in, curiosity beating reason as I started to investigate the empty water tower. The papers were maps and drawings of New York with dots on them, as if tracking something...or someone!

"I would have invited you inside but you didn't knock first." said a sudden amused voice behind me, which made me jump into action, without thinking I tackled the stranger into the wall with my Bo staff against his neck.

"Who are you?!" I whispered, having a sneaking suspicion on who it was.

"...Bloody Demon." he replied in a soft voice.

We were like that for awhile because my mind was racing. I found him, but was it really him? I looked at him but his face was covered by darkness, although his cloak was blood red and smelled of iron.

"You are!" I gasped as again, I have met another impossibility. Anyone else would most likely expect it after going into the future and meeting aliens from other dimensions.

B.D. didn't say anything to my reaction but relaxed as he lay beneath me, not fighting me off at all.

"Aren't you going to fight me?" I asked without moving my Bo staff from his neck.

"...should I?" he asked in confusion.

"Why wouldn't you?" I said, slightly relaxing my grip on my weapon.

"Because the four of you are testing me." he said as he quickly flipped me over with my Bo staff and I was the one pinned on the floor!

_'Ohh man...what a mess I'm in!'_


	9. Chapter 9

**Donatello/Don/Donnie's P.O.V.**

"Stay hidden" B.D. suddenly whispered to me, grabbed his stuff and disappeared in mere moments.

I started to get up and go after him when he and another person crashed through the wall of the tower. Before I could say anything, my brothers came into view and they were thrown inside by the purple dragons!

"Guys!" I yelled and went to their sides to see their injuries, surprisingly Leo was unconscious and Raph could barely move.

"Don...? Where've you been and where's Mikey...?" Raph grunted as I helped him up, only to be knocked down again by our youngest brother.

"Ow!" Mikey yelped, covering his right arm in pain.

"What is going on?!" I asked, preparing my Bo staff for battle, and calculating escape routes if the situation got any more complicated. My brothers and I were against the wooden wall of the inside of the tower and that's when I started to think.

"Water towers are not made of wood but metal!" I said to mainly myself but Mikey overheard me.

"Donnie, so are trees!" he said with a confused look.

"Yes but that might mean this isn't a water tower at all! I discovered something!" I said as I kicked a few purple dragons in the stomach and paralyzed a few others with coordinated blows to a few pressure points here and there on their bodies.

"Spill it Don! We ain't got all day!" Raph yelled behind me as our shells were back to back, fighting aggressively and defensively. It wasn't long until something went wrong.

"TURTLE DOWN! TURTLE DOWN!" I heard my only little brother scream as he hit the cement floor with a sickening thud...it turned my blood to ice, while I felt Raph next to me go into rage.

"MIKEY!" Raph yelled and sprinted into the purple dragon group that was damaging our youngest brother.

"Raph? Donnie? What's going on and where's Mikey?!"

_'Leo finally woke up, that's great but how's Mikey and Raph?'_ I thought in worry, defending Leo as he came to his senses, I heard a couple of screams and my little brother crying my name over and over again.

"Donnie..! Don! DONNIEEE! RAPH...! RAPH'S DOWN! THEY HAVE BLASTERS!" Mikey wailed as he was cornered with Raph at his feet. I started to lose control of my mind, the worst has happened and I could not prevent it!

_'Not now! I need to remain calm and think! He's not dead...Raph is not dead!'_ I thought trying to convince my own self, meanwhile also feeling my body freeze up in the middle of an attack and smashed into the ground by an Iron club with spikes on the sides!

Was my time about to end or was there a way to get out of this? Before I could come up with a plan, the attacking gang member went for the kill but was met with twin katanas and an angry, fearless, older brother.

"Don, keep your head. I'll cover you, do what you need to do and do it fast!" Leo said with a strong voice and I knew he could handle things, he always did.

I looked at him, nodded and threw some of my shuriken at the ones who were in my way.

"Mikey! Mikey! Where are you?! I'm coming! I'm coming...so hang in there!" I heard myself shouting these words as I went though gangsters in waves.

_'Why are there so many?'_

"Evade the blasters to your right." a familiar, soft voice warned me in the nick time! I back-flipped, landed five kicks while landing on my feet, spun around, blocked a low punch, using my Bo staff to make all who were around me fall to their knees, dodging thrown items and disarming the gunmen all in a few moments of time.

"Got ya, ya FREAK!" yelled the remaining gunman in triumph, catching me off guard, and I saw his hand on the trigger, slowly pushing it down, but it wasn't towards me.

"MIKEY!" I yelled, "BEHIND YOU!"

"No, behind YOU." the cretin smirked as I felt a cold, metallic, gun pressed into my head.

As quickly as I felt the gun, I felt it leave and noticed the smirk the cretin was wearing disappear, then he was disarmed by Leo who kicked him in the face. I looked around me and saw the remaining purple dragons run away while yelling nonsense.

Leo sheathed his sword, with the other he pointed towards me, or rather, behind me and spoke, "Don, take care of Mikey and Raph's injuries. Bloody Demon, I don't know if you're a threat to my family or not, but if you are... I'll make sure you won't ever be again. But for now you have my gratitude...I thank you for saving my brother."

Leo then set his sights on me and held out his hand to assist me._ 'When had I fallen?'_ I thought in curiosity, I had never fallen before...I felt myself sway and heard Leo call my name but my mind already went dark before I could answer.

* * *

**Leonardo/Leo's P.O.V.**

"Don?! Donatello!" I said worriedly as I shook Don lightly but my genius little brother was out like a light. From a few blocks away I heard police sirens and knew I needed to act fast.

"Mikey, are you still awake?" I asked but found him unconscious next to Raph who was also unconscious. How was I going to get all three of my brothers to safety before the police got here?

"This place was actually a containment and interrogation unit set up by those gang members. That's why there were so many of them at once, it was only disguised as a water tower and your brothers were shot by their new weapon. A poison blaster...it slowly causes your brain to shut down and make you pass out. If they got the concentrated dose they would have died on impact. For now they just have to sleep it off, I am only telling you this because there is one is in left your arm."

I looked at the cloaked figure, then at my arm and he was right. I took it out and threw it in a rush, trying to think of a plan and absorb the information B.D. supplied at the same time.

While as I was thinking B.D. picked up Don and Raph, one on his back, the other under his hidden arm.

"Blue one...carry the Orange. We do not have time to waste, we must leave and go now!" He whispered as he lept onto the remaining piece of the roof and waited.

"I hope I can trust you." I said under my breath, gathered Mikey in my arms, joined B.D. and ran across the rooftops, nearly getting discovered.

We fled in the clear, cool night, but I did not know where to go. I couldn't risk the safety of our home by revealing it to this person. I still wasn't sure if he was friend or foe but...he's saved my family more than once. Should I risk it?

"Leo...leo...it hurts...it hurts really bad..." I looked down at my little brother and he was looking at me with hazy, blue eyes...not a good sign.

"Mikey I'm here, you're safe...how do you feel?" I stopped running and hid in the shadow of an alley. I don't remember when we got to the ground level but I needed to check on my brother's conditions.

"Bloody Demon! Let's wait a bit." I said to him as he skidded to a stop then nodded. He gently put down my brothers next to me and sat across from me. I also sat down, studying him carefully as I tended to the minor injuries with the supplies Don had in his bag. He had everything but if they were poisoned...

"Leo...you can trust him...I can tell..." Mikey murmured sleepily.

I looked down at him and asked, "How can you tell?"

Mikey gave me a weak grin as he said, "I just can bro...trust...me." as he fell back into slumber, I had an important decision to make. I stared at Mikey for a few minutes then looked back at B.D., silently asking,

_'Can I trust you? Or will you betray and hurt my family?'_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Back at the Lair now 2:45 a.m.**_

**Master Splinter's P.O.V.**

Deep in meditation I was in peace until an overwhelming sense of danger and fear but not for myself. "My sons!" I exclaimed as I quickly rose to my feet from the wooden floor of the Dojo and gathered my staff briskly.

_'I must find my sons!'_ as I thought, I located the medical kit and started to dial Leonardo on the phone. The phone rang and rang for a long period of time causing my worry to grow, spreading its roots further into my spirit.

I feared for my family as it rolled into voice mail, "Please leave a message and I will call back immediately. Thank you for your understanding and patience. Beep!"

Shaking my head I hung up and dialed the number again hoping my son would pick up. In mid dial the door to our was thrown open open as open as my son and a complete stranger rushed in carrying the rest of my family.

"Master...Splinter...we were ambushed...Don, Raph...and Mikey...they're all poisoned...all my fault...I wasn't being careful enough." Leonardo coughed and slumped over trying to explain but it can wait, my sons needed medical assistance, I felt strange around the cloak figure who layed my sons on the couch.

"My son who have you brought to our home without warning?" Concerned I gently asked as I helped my eldest son to a chair.

"That's...him...the Bloody Demon...he helped us..." I raised an eyebrow as I tended to Leonardo's injuries, listening to what had happened while they were on the surface.

Afterwords, when he had finished his tale I gave him a unique tea from another part of the world that would bring healing to his injured body and dispose of the poison. I paused at the silence coming from the Bloody Demon and turned to him in the shadowed corner of the room against the wall.

"Are you injured as well?" I asked gently as I received no response from him. I studied him for a moment, for something was not right. His aura and chi were not surrounding him as it should. That was very unsettling...had he died when I was treating my son?

"Bloody Demon are you unwell?" I asked again as I approached him, taking caution with every step. When I was within two feet of him, he twitched and his aura and chi flooded like a tsunami into him. It was very strange, for I have never heard of an aura do such a thing to that extreme. It was almost as if...the soul came down from heaven, returning to it's body as if it were dead.

"...ohh..." He groaned as his form shook and trembled as the soul settled back to where it belonged.

"Bloody Demon?" I question with curiosity as the soul reminded me of my beloved Master Yoshi.

"My son...why do you call me that? Do you not recognize my spirit? It is I...Hamato Yoshi." said the figure that was once the Bloody Demon.

My ears did not hear wrong, but...it was impossible. My Master in the flesh? How can it be?

"Splinter my son, please, listen to me carefully...I need you...to protect this young one as you did for the other four you have raised. This is not my body nor have I come back from the dead. This young one called to me out of fear. I have tried to raise him by the guidance of my spirit but he is still fearful and often flees his own body. The one you call 'Bloody Demon' is the living body without the soul. It will do anything to save itself. Please...I beg you my student...help him. He has your answers..." My Master said as his spirit was replaced by another.

"I will honor your request Master." I whispered as I watched the figure twitched again and became a whole being. What an odd turn of events.

"...who did I hurt this time sir?" bitterly muttered the young voice.

* * *

_**Author note: I changed chapter one so it would make a little more sense. I love it when readers tell me what they think, the good and the bad. So please review! Thanks!**_

_**-Auzurii**_


End file.
